


Steady

by RobotSquid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: He couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment when Victor’s presence had become normal.  It had been a steady building reality, and the time before Victor was like a dream he was slowly forgetting.Just some post-episode 7 fluff <3





	

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“You kissed me.  On live television.”

They were in the backseat of a taxi headed back to the hotel.  It was finally quiet.  It had taken them hours to leave the stadium, after all the interviews and chatter and Minako’s crying and a very chaotic phone call home to Yuuri’s family.  Eventually, Yuuri had gotten showered and changed in the locker room, and he and Victor were able to get away.

Victor had his arm draped around Yuuri’s shoulders as Yuuri rested his head on his chest.  Yuuri held his bouquet in his lap, his silver medal gleaming on his chest.  He ran his fingertips along its edges slowly, as if assuring himself it was really there.  Victor thought of how much more beautiful he’d look in gold.

“I sure did,” Victor replied, unable to tear his eyes away from Yuuri’s face.  “But you started it.”

“How did I start it?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Yuuri, but didn’t you say something about loving me on national television a few months ago?”

Yuuri giggled and glanced up at him.  The faint blush on his face was painfully endearing.  “But this was _international_ television.  I don’t know what I’d have to do to top that.”

Victor laughed and brushed some of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear.  He left his hand there, on Yuuri’s cheek, and just smiled at him.  He’d never imagined that he could ever feel this type of pride. 

“You know,” said Victor, “we don’t have to go back to the hotel if you don’t want to.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean you did a great job tonight.  I could take you somewhere else, and we could celebrate.”

There was a brief pause, and then Yuuri laughed again.  He looked so different and so shy with his glasses on and his hair damp and mussed.  It was nothing like the confident, sexy air he gave off when he skated to “Eros”, with disastrous consequences for Victor’s self-control.  But it was still Yuuri; all of it was his Yuuri, Victor’s Yuuri.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I guess I am.”  Victor leaned forward, pressing the tip of his nose against Yuuri’s.  “What do you say?”

\--

They had the taxi drop them off at another hot pot restaurant, though not the one they were at yesterday.  Yuuri was certain they wouldn’t let Victor back there after his indecency.  Luckily, this time Victor managed to keep all his clothes on.

Victor sat next to Yuuri, their knees lightly touching under the table.  He picked up pieces of food with his chopsticks and placed it in front of Yuuri’s lips, poking them until Yuuri laughed and opened his mouth and let Victor feed him.  The bouquet of flowers sat on the opposite chair, and Victor had insisted that Yuuri leave the silver medal on for everybody to see.

“If you get any sauce on my silver,” Yuuri said as Victor held up another piece of shrimp to his mouth, “you’re going to polish it every day for a month.”

Victor grinned.  “Did you know I once caught Makkachin trying to use one of my gold medals as a chew toy?”

“She did?”  Yuuri burst out laughing.  “How did she get ahold of it?”

“This is when she was a puppy.  She knocked over the table where I used to display them, and I just barely stopped her before she got it into her mouth.  I keep everything well out of her reach now.”

When they left the restaurant, Victor was tipsy, but nowhere even approaching drunk.  They walked out into the frosty chill of the Beijing streets, and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri.  He planted a heavy kiss on his cheek.

“Where would you like to go now, love?” Victor asked quietly, his breath warm on Yuuri’s skin.

“I’m actually pretty tired,” Yuuri replied in between exhales of laughter.  “How about we head back now?”

“Oh, very well.”  Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and Yuuri felt his heart jump.  “I think the hotel is only a few blocks from here.  How about we walk?”

Yuuri smiled, and he leaned up against him.  “That sounds good.”

\--

By the time they got back to the hotel, Yuuri had just reached his limit of his cold tolerance.  He shivered as they stepped into the warmth of the lobby, and when they boarded the elevator, he snuggled up close to Victor, pressing his cheek into Victor’s chest.  Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and rested his chin atop his head.

“Sorry I made you walk in the cold,” Victor said.  “Sometimes I forget you’re not as used to it as I am.”

“It’s all right,” Yuuri replied, feeling sleepy and safe.

“We’ll be back in Russia soon.  I’ll buy you a heavier coat.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense.  It can be brutal cold this time of year.”

They arrived at their floor and headed back to the room.  Yuuri set his flowers on the desk and gently, almost reverently took the silver medal from around his neck.  He’d felt a little silly wearing it at the restaurant, but Victor had been so proud and wanted him to feel proud of it too.  He wondered where he’d keep it when he got back home.  It’d have to be somewhere Makkachin couldn’t get to.

“I always sort of hated getting flowers after a win,” Victor said, taking off his coat and throwing it over the back of a chair.  “I could never take them home.  They just died in the hotel room.”

“It’s still nice to get them.  I never get flowers.”

“Really?”  Victor came over and gently pulled a rose from the bouquet.  He brought it to his face, inhaling its scent, then turned and poked Yuuri’s nose with the petals.  “Then I’ll buy you new flowers when we get home.”

Yuuri giggled and took the rose.  Victor was smiling at him, and it was doing something to Yuuri’s insides.

“What time is our flight tomorrow?” he asked, glancing down into the deep red blossom.

“I don’t know.”  Victor took a step closer, setting his hands on Yuuri’s hips.  Warm breath tumbled out over Yuuri’s forehead, just before a soft kiss landed there.

Yuuri’s smile only grew bigger.  “Well, we should probably find out, shouldn’t we?”

“I don’t want to think about tomorrow,” said Victor, kissing Yuuri’s forehead again.  “I want to only think about tonight.”

Yuuri looked up and actually felt his knees go weak.  Victor was looking at him the same way he had hours earlier, when he’d dove out onto the rink and kissed him for all the world to see.  In all truth, Yuuri hadn’t cared that everyone had seen.  He’d stopped hearing anything, seeing anything, knowing anything except for Victor in that moment.  All his perceptions and senses were overcome, flooded with the man that he loved.  There had been nothing else then except for Victor’s lips, his eyes, his arms, his warmth.

Yuuri kissed him again.  It felt like he’d done it a thousand times before.  It was unreal how natural it felt, just becoming another part of everything that Yuuri knew.

The kiss didn’t last long; it was only a gentle meeting of lips, and then he pulled back.  Victor was smiling, but best of all, he was _blushing_.

 _I did that_ , Yuuri thought.  _I made Victor Nikiforov blush._

“Yuuri,” Victor said.  He took Yuuri’s hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it.  He kissed each finger individually, every one receiving the same care and attention as the last.  The back of Yuuri’s hand received the next kiss, which lingered, heat flowing into Yuuri’s body from where Victor was touching him.

“You were beautiful tonight, you know.”  His lips moved across Yuuri’s skin.

“So you keep saying.”

“Do I?”  Victor slowly pushed up the sleeve of Yuuri’s coat and kissed his wrist.  His eyes were closed, his expression thoughtful, like he was in communion with something holy.

“I don’t mind it….”

Victor gently turned Yuuri’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm.  He looked up until their eyes met, and the smile on his face was radiant.

\--

Eventually, Victor pulled himself away from Yuuri long enough to let them both get ready for bed.  When Yuuri came back out into the room after brushing his teeth, Victor was stretched out on his bed, the familiar green yukata hanging loosely off his shoulders.

“Shall I tuck you in?” he asked with a wink.

Yuuri laughed.  Every time Victor made him laugh, it felt like a bit of his soul opened up.  “Sure.”

Victor leapt up and turned down the covers on Yuuri’s bed.  Yuuri climbed in, snuggling into the mattress as Victor pulled the blanket back over him.  He knelt down beside the bed, his face only inches apart from Yuuri’s.

When Yuuri smiled at him like that, Victor didn’t know what to know with himself.  So he just reached out and took Yuuri’s glasses from his face, folded them up, and set them gently on the nightstand.  He brushed a bit of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear; Yuuri took his hand and kissed it.

“Thank you,” he said.  _For this.  For everything._

\--

When they got back home—and Victor was beginning to think of the onsen as home more and more these days—they were greeted by Yuuri’s entire family and most of the town at the train station.  There was a brief swell of panic in Yuuri’s chest at the thought of facing so many people, but Victor’s arm around his shoulders was a gentle, grounding weight that brought all his focus to the man staying at his side.

Nevertheless, it was a long day.  Everybody wanted to see them, everybody wanted to congratulate him, and Yuuri knew for a fact that he had never been asked for so many autographs in his life.  And when they finally did get back to the onsen, there was a huge feast waiting for them, courtesy of Yuuri’s mother.

“You’re allowed to have katsudon just this once,” Victor told him, lifting a bit of pork to Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri could have cried when he tasted it.  It had been so long since Victor let him eat katsudon, and he’d forgotten how good his own mother’s cooking was.  “More,” he demanded, shuffling closer.

Victor grinned and fed him another piece.  “When you win gold in Russia, you can have two bowls.”

“What about when I win the Grand Prix Final?”

“When that happens—” Victor lightly bumped his forehead against Yuuri’s “—you can have something _really_ special.”

It was hours before dinner and celebrations began to wind down.  It was actually Makkachin who signaled to Yuuri that it was long past time for bed.  The poodle had forced herself into Victor’s lap earlier, but when he didn’t get the hint, she nosed her way under Yuuri’s arm and whined.  Yuuri scratched behind her ears and got to his feet.

“Yuuri, don’t go,” Victor whined.  He was laying down on the floor, already halfway asleep and tipsy, and grabbed Yuuri’s pant leg.

“Come on,” Yuuri said, shaking himself free from Victor’s grip.  “Makkachin and I are going to bed.  You should come too.”

Victor huffed, rolled over, and sat up.  His hair was disheveled, and his robe was barely staying on.  “’M coming,” he mumbled.

Makkachin wagged her tail and followed them both into the hallway where their rooms awaited.  She sniffed at the bottom of the door to Victor’s room, bounding inside eagerly as he slid the door open.

As Victor began to follow her in, a sudden impulse took hold of Yuuri.

“Ah…Victor?”

Victor turned, rubbing his eyes as he stared blearily in Yuuri’s direction.  Yuuri let out a soft breath; had this man really once made him so nervous he couldn’t speak?  How had he ever been afraid to be near him, when now that was all he wanted?  Victor wasn’t scary; he wasn’t even close to being anything like that.  He was human, beautifully, wonderfully human, with flaws and imperfections and filled with the most lovely surprises.

He couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment when Victor’s presence had become normal.  It had been a steady building reality, and the time before Victor was like a dream he was slowly forgetting.

“Can I…uh….”  How should he say this?  He took a breath, steeled himself.  “Let’s sleep together.”

Victor blinked, and his eyes widened as the words registered in his sleepy brain.  He smiled, the way he did when he was amazed by something, his entire face lighting up like a reflection of gold.

He nodded and opened his door wider, stepping aside to let Yuuri in.  Makkachin had already claimed the very center of the bed, and Yuuri felt only a little guilty pushing her aside.

Victor pulled down the covers, just as he had done last night, and allowed Yuuri to climb in first.  Makkachin cuddled up against Yuuri’s calf, laid her head down, and sighed loudly.  When Victor cuddled up to him under the covers, Yuuri just about melted with contentment.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him in close to his chest.  Yuuri could smell the traces of sake on his breath and Makkachin’s musky scent in his robe.  It was far from unpleasant; Yuuri realized they were familiar scents, and they had been familiar for a long time.

“You’re so little,” Victor murmured, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s hair.  “You fit here just right.”

Yuuri was glad Victor couldn’t see the stupid-looking smile on his face.  He draped his arm over Victor’s torso and let his fingertips drag across his back.  Victor’s body was so solid and muscled.  Yuuri had seen it so many times in the bath—and during the times Victor just decided he didn’t just feel like wearing anything—but he had never taken the time to appreciate it.  Now, he wanted to commit every last detail to memory.

He drew his fingers up and down Victor’s spine through the fabric of his robe.  The vertebrae were an addictive tactile sensation on his fingertips, the bones perfectly formed and smooth.  After a while, Yuuri could swear he heard Victor purring.

“Yuuri,” Victor said drowsily, exhaling into Yuuri’s hair.  He pulled him closer.  “Yuuri….”

Nobody said his name the way Victor did.  It was like a brand new word when Victor said it.

Victor’s hand found its way into Yuuri’s hair and was massaging his head.  Yuuri closed his eyes and let the gentle touch fill his senses.

“I like having you here,” said Victor, his words slurred and slightly heavier as sleep crept up on him.

“I like it too.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s hand leave his head, fall gently down across his cheek, and land under his chin.  He opened his eyes as Victor tilted Yuuri’s head up and pressed a kiss to his lips.  Yuuri smiled and leaned in closer, pushing up against him as hard as he could.  Victor laughed against his mouth, and Yuuri’s heart stuttered.

As they pulled apart, Victor muttered something in Russian that sounded positively melodic.

“What’s that you’re saying?” Yuuri asked, just before leaning in to kiss the line of Victor’s jaw.

“Дорогой,” Victor repeated.  “Darling.”

A weird, but not unpleasant, shudder went through Yuuri’s body.  He quickly averted his gaze and tucked his head under Victor’s chin.  Victor laughed, the vibrations rocking through them both.

“Try to sleep, Yuuri,” said Victor, softly petting his head.  “Tomorrow it’s back to practice.”

“I didn’t earn a day off?” Yuuri asked, his voice muffled against Victor’s chest.

“You can have a day off when you win gold.”

“Okay.  I’ll hold you to that.”

Down by Yuuri’s feet, Makkachin stood up, turned around, and flopped back down onto the bed.  Yuuri nestled in closer to Victor, memorizing the feel of Victor’s body against his, the natural smell of his skin, and the rhythms of his breathing.

This already felt like the way things had always been.  Yuuri felt no fear, no apprehension, no embarrassment, only the rapid beating of his heart.  It eventually slowed to match the rhythm of Victor’s heartbeat, which Yuuri could feel pulsing under every point of his skin.  It seemed unthinkable that Yuuri would ever sleep anywhere but here again.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless this anime for inspiring in me the will and the determination to write for these beautiful characters <3333
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
